Twins
by OlitzAlways17
Summary: Olivia has a identical twin. They can get away with anything. But what happens if her sister asks her to do something that could change her life.
1. Favor

**A/N: So I hope you all like this story. Let me know what you think. This came off the top of my head.**

"Livia I need you really quick." Olivia's sister yelled from her room.

Olivia was a twin sister. Well identical twin at that. Her sister Kerry was a big star. She did a bunch of shows and movies. While Olivia worked at her own firm. Her and her sister were 25. Kerry was born 1 minute before Olivia. But they were really close. They always had each others back when needed. The only way you could tell them apart is if you knew them very well. Olivia was a shy and quiet person. Well if she didn't know you. But Kerry was a social butterfly. She kept her life private from the media but she loved people and talking.

"Yes Ker." Olivia said as she walked into her sister's room.

"I need you to go on a date for me." Kerry said as she curled her hair.

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Because I have a interview today and I have to go shoot this movie."

"Well just cancel the date." Olivia said.

"No. Just go for me please."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Alright..But you owe me." Olivia said.

"Thanks sis." Kerry said then hugged her sister. "Okay so here the run down...His name is Fitzgerald..he is like 27...He is really handsome. You two are going to a fancy restaurant so wear my red dress in the closet. This is our first date so don't blow it. You gotta be there at 8:00. Got okay bye." Kerry said then left.

Olivia could not believe. What she got herself into. She went to take a shower. She was glad she didn't have to work but she called her best friend Abby when she got out the shower.

"I can't believe she did that." Abby said through the phone. Olivia had her on facetime. Olivia was putting on the dress her sister told her to wear.

"I know my sister is crazy." Olivia said then walked into the camera.

"Wow Liv that is cute. Your sister has great taste. Who is that dress by?"

"I think Ralph Lauren." Olivia said as she put on black heels her sister had.

"Wow I wish I had a sister like yours." Abby said.

Abby was the only child. Her parents had passed when she was 18. So she grew up defending herself. She met Olivia in college.

"Yeah..She could tell you to go on dates with these guys when she can't make it." Olivia said. Then brushed her hair.

"You will have fun. Test me after." Abby said.

"I will..I gotta go." Olivia said then hung up the phone.

Olivia walked out the house and went to the restaurant. Olivia went inside to look for this Fitzgerald. She was being looked at and her picture was taken. Olivia was used to being mistaken for her sister. So she waved and kept it moving.

"Hi do you have reservations?" The lady asked.

"Oh..I'm looking for someone named Fitzgerald." Olivia said.

"Oh right this way ma'am." Olivia followed the lady to this table.

" she's here." The lady said.

Fitz got up and looked at her. Olivia screamed inside her head. She was fangirling. She couldn't stop staring at him. He had nice blue eyes, Brown hair and he had the most gorgeous smile.

"Hi." Fitz said.

"Hi." She said back.

Fitz pulled her chair out and Olivia sat down. "I ordered wine if that's fine." Fitz said.

"Oh that's great." Olivia said taking a sip.

"So Kerry you are looking beautiful I love your dress." Fitz said.

"Thank you." Olivia said with a smile taking another sip of her wine. "So Fitzgerald-"

"You can call me Fitz."

"Okay Fitz...What do you do?"

"I am a football player." Fitz said with a smile.

"Oh who do you play for?"

"Miami. I thought I already told you these things."

"Sorry I have a lot going on...Really busy." Olivia said.

Fitz smiled. "I understand. I'm you made time to spend with me."

They ordered their food and got to know each other more. After Dinner they left.

"Hey Ker...You think you can make it to my next game it's this weekend."

"I'll see what I can do." Olivia said.

Fitz walked her to her car when it pulled up. "Okay..Just let me know." Fitz then kissed her cheek. "Goodnight Ker." He said then closed her door.

Olivia put her hand on her cheek. She couldn't believe he kissed her. She drove off and went home. When she got home she gave her sister her clothes then took a shower.

When Olivia got out her sister was in her room. "God Ker you can't do that."

"Tell me what happened." Olivia told Kerry what happened at dinner while she got ready for bed.

"That's it?" Kerry asked.

"Yep. Now Goodnight."

"Look at me." Kerry said.

They looked into each others eyes to see if one of them were lying. "Your lying. You like him."

"No I don't."

"Look Liv I know you know how to hide things but i'm your twin. We are just alike I know you like him and it's cool I was gonna break it off with him anyway."

"What why?" Olivia said.

"Well I'm shooting again and I don't have time to be dating."

"Wow...How are you gonna tell him that he went out with me instead of you?"

"I'm not..You are." Kerry said then walked out her sisters room.

"TO HELL I AM...Listen sis I know we are close but do you not know how messed up that will be?"

"Liv it's fine just the next time you two go out just tell him...He'll understand he is really nice. I promise Livia now go to bed. Goodnight." Kerry said then left.

"AHHH" Olivia groaned then got in bed. She called Abby and told her what happend.

"Your sister is crazy." Abby said.

"I know..I can't believe her." Olivia said.

"But you never know he might like you back."

"Yeah whatever...Well Goodnight see you at work tomorrow." Olivia said then hung up.

Olivia put her hand over her face. "Why did I agree to that date." She said to herself then put her head in her pillow and went to sleep.

 **A/N: Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading I really hope you liked this.**


	2. Whoever He is

**A/N:Okay so I made a mistake in the first chapter. Fitz is supposed to be a basketball player not a Football play. I'm really sorry for the mistake. But thank you all for the lovely feedback. It has taken me awhile to figure out what I was gonna do but now I finally decided. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Olivia woke the next morning and got herself dressed for work. She couldn't get last night out her head. She was so worried about what would Fitz think of her and her sister. Olivia was at the coffee shop she usually stops at before she goes to work. She was on her phone when someone bumped her causing her to drop it.

"I am so sorry." The voice said. Olivia froze. She knew that voice. It was him. How was she gonna explain this to him.

Fitz stood up and gave the phone to the lady he bumped into. "Oh Hi Kerry." Fitz said.

"Oh Hiii Fitzzz." Olivia said.

"It's nice to see you again." Fitz said.

The line move and Olivia got her coffee. "I'll pay for it." Fitz said and handed the cashier some money.

"Thank you." Olivia said then started to walk away.

"So Ker-"

"Look I have to tell you something….I am not Kerry my name is Olivia."

Fitz raised his eyebrows. "What? You gave me a fake name?"

"No.." Olivia sighed. "Kerry is my identical twin sister. She wanted me to go on a date with you because she couldn't make it and she didn't want to cancel on you. Now I understand if your upset I would be too if it happend to me. You don't have to talk to me or her ever again. I just want to say...Last night was amazing and I think you are a really special guy." Olivia said then walked off. Olivia has never told any guy about her feelings.

Fitz just stood there he didn't know what to do. Olivia sped off to work. That was the last time he ever saw her.

 **3 Years Later…..**

Olivia was now engaged. She was engaged to a guy named Edison. She met him at a coffee shop. They have been together for at least a year and he finally proposed. Olivia's sister Kerry was now married to a guy named Nnamdi and they had two kids.

Kerry had got tickets for her and her sister to go to the Basketball finals. Olivia had on a Miami Heat Jersey and Kerry had on a Lakers jersey. Olivia and Kerry have never liked the same basketball team and when it came to their teams playing against each other it was like war between them. Olivia was ready for her team to win and to rub it in her sister's face. The game was doing good. The Heat were beating the Lakers by 3 points.

Olivia was cheering when her team scored then she would boo the other the other team when they made a shot. Olivia was glad her sister got them courtside seats. Olivia was giving out plays like she was the couch.

The game went into half time. Olivia and Kerry sat back and watched the cheerleaders dance. Some people came over and asked to take a picture with Kerry and get her autograph.

"Hi." A guy said.

Olivia looked up when she heard the guy. She froze when she saw him. She never thought she would see him again. Olivia didn't want to be rude so she said "Hi" back.

Kerry got up and hugged him. "Wow Fitz it's nice to see you again."

"Yeah. Nice to see you two again."

"What are you doing here. I thought you played for the heat?"

"Oh no I had a horrible injury then I transferred to chicago. I' just here to see the old team whoop some ass"

"Oh wow. And my team is gonna be the one whopping ass around here" Kerry said then laughed.

Kerry and Fitz were having a nice conversation. Olivia couldn't stop looking at him. She looked him up and down. He had on a Miami Jersey and shorts. Her eyes then trailed up his arms then to his face. Then their eyes met. Olivia couldn't look away. She felt like she was in a trance.

"Liv...LIVIA…OLIVIA!"

"Huh...What?"

"Do you want anything to drink or eat?"

"Oh umm get me a soda." Olivia said.

Kerry then walked away. Fitz sat beside Olivia. "So It's nice to see you again." Fitz said.

"Yep." Olivia really didn't want to talk to him.

"Olivia please don't act like this. Can you at least look at me?"

Olivia kept looking straight ahead. "Please." Fitz asked.

Olivia looked at Fitz. "I knew it.. I knew I wasn't going crazy."

Olivia looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You still have feelings for me.. Whoever your with now." Fitz said as he picked up her hand with the ring engagement ring. "Who ever he is, Your not happy with him."

Olivia snatched her hand away from him. "You don't know what your talking about." Olivia said.

"Sure I don't." Fitz said then got up. "Well it was nice speaking with you again. I hope you enjoy Life. Livvie." Fitz said then walked away.

Olivia looked at her ring then looked back to where Fitz was walking away at. She was in deep thought until the buzzer of the game sounded for the game to start back up again. Kerry came back and gave Olivia her soda. She looked at her and was confused. "You okay?"

"Yeah..I'm fine. Thanks." Olivia said then drunk some of her soda and watched the game quietly.

Kerry knew her sister too well. But she let her be for now. The game ended and the Miami won. But Olivia wasn't bragging about it. When they got back to the car Kerry looked at her sister. "What the Hell happened to you when I left?"

Olivia looked at her twin. "What are you talking about?"

"You seem like your in a different world. You seem like there is something on your mind. Your team won and you haven't said one word to me. Now what is the problem?"

"I-I." Olivia stutterd.

"Spit it out Livia."

"I don't think I'm happy with Edison." Olivia said.

Kerry was shocked. "What? What do you mean?"

"I don't love him."

"So why did you let him propose to you if your not happy?"

"I don't know." Olivia said.

"Liv-"

"Just take me home. I need to be alone."

Kerry looked at her sister once more then took her home. Olivia got home and went to bed. She was glad Edison wasn't there. Olivia needed time to think. Olivia just laid in bed and looked at her ring. She then called Abby and asked her about it.

"Look Liv maybe he was right you don't love Edinson. When was the last time yall had sex?"

Olivia had to think. "When he proposed."

"And that was like 4 months ago. Liv you shouldn't have to struggle with this. But it's your decision. Just sleep on it. Maybe you're just having some kind of faze. It might change in the morning."

"Alright Abby. Thanks." Olivia said then hung up the phone.

She laid back and looked at the ceiling. She then pulled the blanket over her head and went to sleep.

 **A/N: Wow.. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this. What do you guys think she should do? Let me know.**


	3. Handle it

**A/N: Omg You all are so funny. I loved your responses. So here is another chapter. Sorry for keeping you all waiting. Hope you like.**

Olivia woke up. She saw Edison was in the bed with her. Olivia got up and went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. She drank the whole think in one go. She then poured herself another glass of wine and started to pace back and forth. She could got him out of her head. He was even in her dreams.

Olivia was so deep in thought she didn't hear her phone ringing. She grabbed it and answered it before it went off.

"Hello?"

"Hi" Olivia heard and her heart stopped. She took the phone off her ear and looked at the caller ID. "Why was he calling her...How was he calling her?"

"How did you get my number?" Olivia snapped.

"I know people." Fitz said.

"I'm in the mood for games How did you get my NUMBER."

"Well you do have your own office and all I had to do was look you up." Fitz said.

Olivia rolled her eyes forgetting. "Oh..I'm sorry for getting upset."

"It's okay...But are you okay?"

"Yes why?"

"You are not Okay." Fitz said. He tell in her voice that something was bothering her.

"It's nothing." Olivia said.

"How about I take you out to get some fresh air?"

"What? It's…." Olivia looked at the clock. "2 in the morning."

"So..Come on Liv."

Olivia looked at the stairs then back at the clock. "Okay meet me at…." Olivia told Fitz to meet her at a park. She grabbed her keys and left.

 **10 minutes Later….**

Olivia arrived at the park. She got out and walked to a bench where she saw Fitz. She walked up to him and he stood up. Then they both started to walk. Neither one of them said a word as they walked. Fitz was gonna wait until she started to conversation.

"Why?" Olivia asked.

Fitz looked at her. "Huh?"

"Why can't I get you out of my head? Why are you the only one I think about? Why do you want me so bad? Why won't you just leave me alone and let me be happy?" Olivia said as tears started to fall. Olivia put her face down.

Fitz looked at her and he felt upset. He touched her chin so she could look up. When she looked up at him he wiped her face then pulled her into a hug. He sighed as he held her. Olivia breathed in and she got a wift of his scent. He smelled so good. Olivia just relaxed in his arms.

"The reason why I don't want to leave you alone is because I can't get you out of my head. You are the only one I dream about. You are the missing piece to my puzzle. I know we don't know each other like that but I know you are the one for me. I just wish you felt the same way." Fitz said.

Olivia just stood there in his arms thinking about everything he just said. She felt the same but she just kept denying it. She wanted him too. She wanted to be with him she wanted to know him too. She could feel it in her gut that he was the one and not Edison.

Olivia pulled back from Fitz. She looked at him and then at the ground. "I gotta go." Olivia said.

"Livvie...Please." Fitz said.

"I will call you soon..I just have to handle some things. Just give me a few days. Trust me." Olivia said as she looked in his eyes.

Fitz looked in her eyes making sure she wasn't lying to him. He then shook his head and she walked away. Olivia walked to her car. She got in and cried some more. She didn't know how she was gonna do this but she was gonna figure it out.

Olivia drove back home. When she got back in the house Edison was in the living room on the couch.

"Liv where the hell have you been? I was worried." Edison said as he walked over to her and hugged her.

"I just needed some air." Olivia said.

"Are you okay? Have you been crying?"

"Edison i'm just tired just leave me alone please." Olivia said as she walked up the stairs.

Edison just watched her walk to their waited a moment before he went into the room with her. He got in bed with her and cuddled her. Olivia could feel the tears forming in her eyes. A few minutes went by and she finally fell asleep.

 **The Next Morning…**

Olivia woke up and Edison wasn't home. He was usually gone in the morning before she woke up. Olivia got up and got ready for work. She then went to the office. Every Morning Olivia would go to Abby's office but today she went straight to her office and started to look at some cases they were gonna be handling today.

Abby walked into Olivia's office. "Did you do it?"

"No." Olivia sighed as she put the folder down.

"Okay..You wanna talk about anything?"

"I saw him last night." Olivia said right away.

"Who?"

"Fitz."

"What? What happened?" Abby asked taking a seat.

"Well.." Olivia told Abby everything. "Yep so that happened last night."

"Liv look I'm not tryna pressure you but Fitz sounds like a great guy. He really really really wants you. Liv don't wait until it's the last minute to do things. Do it while the opportunity still stands." Abby said.

"Thanks Abbs"

"No problem now let's get to work." Abby said. "All cylinders Liv." Abby said mocking Olivia causing her to smile.

 **Later That Day….**

Olivia was at her desk reading a file before she went home. Then she heard a knock at the door. "Come in." She said not looking up.

"Hey Liv...Ummm me and the girls are going out and we wanted you to come." Abby said.

"Abby you know I don't like clubbing anymore." Olivia said still focused on the folder.

"Come on Liv it's gonna be fun. Plus you need to get your mind off some things so come on."

Olivia knew she was right. "Alright I'll be over at your house at 10 to get dressed." Olivia said then shooed Abby out her office.

Olivia finished the file then went home. When she got home she took a shower and looked in her closet for a outfit. She put on shorts and a t-shirt and went to Abby's.

Olivia got to Abby's house then texted Edison. She told him she was having a girls night at Abby's and she was gonna stay at Abby's too. Olivia then got dressed. When she walked out the room all her friends were oohing and ahhing.

"Jeez Liv you're definitely gonna catch a guy in that dress." Michael said. Michael was a friend of Olivia and Abby when they were in college. "You might have to let me borrow that thing." He said.

Olivia just laughed at him. "Yeah Liv let me get it for one night." Angel another friend of theirs said.

"You guys are not getting my dress." Olivia said. Olivia had on a mini spaghetti string bodycon dress. It fit her like a glove. She had her hair curled and she had in a little bit of makeup. She stopped at her sister's house to get a pair of red bottoms.

"Well are we just gonna stand here and get horny off Liv or are we gonna go to the club." Abby said.

Olivia playfully hit Abby on her arm. "Okay that's what I thought. Now let's take our shot and go." Abby said holding up a glass of vodka.

They all cheered and drunk their shot then left. Olivia hated the taste of vodka but she was gonna have fun tonight. No Fitz and No Edison.

They made it to the club when they got in it was time. They all had a couple of drinks before they started to get up and dance. They were dancing as a group then some guy caught Angel's attention. Then Abby went over to a guy at the bar and so did Michael. Olivia didn't care she just stayed and danced by herself. She then felt someone come up behind her and started to dance with her. She didn't notice them until they whispered in her ear.

"Hi."

That baritone voice. She knew it from anywhere. She turned around and looked at him. She smiled at she kept dancing. "You look amazing." Fitz shouted over the music."

"Thanks." Olivia shouted back.

Fitz kept looking her up and down. His eyes tracing over her boobs that were peeking out a little. Olivia smirked then got closer. She then turned around and started to grind her hips on him. Fitz moved with her. He had his hands on her hips. They were in their own little world. Then the song changed and Fitz walked Olivia over to the bar.

"What would you like to drink my lady." Fitz asked.

"Moonshine please." Olivia said.

"Alright get her a Moonshine and I'll have a bourbon." Fitz said.

Olivia and Fitz drunk and talked. They were laughing and enjoying their time together. Olivia could see Abby giving her the thumbs up while she was sitting with some guy.

Fitz then whispered something in her ear making her grin so hard. "You wanna dance again?" He asked after seeing her smile.

"Sure." Olivia said putting her glass down. Fitz and Olivia walked to the dance floor and continued to dance and have a great time.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you think. I might continue this night into the next chapter. I don't know yet. Should I?**


	4. Hi

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback. I'm going to continue the night hope you enjoy.**

After Olivia finished dancing Olivia took him over to meet Abby.

"Abby this is Fitz."

"It's nice to finally meet you." Abby said. "I'm Liv's best friend."

"Oh hi, nice to meet you." Fitz said.

Abby looked at Olivia and smiled. "So who is this?" Olivia asked.

"Oh this is Stephan." Abby said.

"Oh Hello." Olivia said.

"Hello." He said and shook Olivia's hand.

"Wassup Steph." Fitz said.

"Oh you two know each other?" Abby asked.

"Yeah Steph is my best friend." Fitz said.

Abby smiled and looked Olivia. "Well I'll leave you two to it." Olivia said then grabbed Fitz's hand and they went back to the bar.

They ordered one more round of drinks. "Fitz." Olivia said after drinking the rest of her drink. "Take me home...with you." Olivia said.

Fitz raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"Take me home with you."

"But Liv your.."

"Please I just wanna be with you tonight." Olivia said.

Fitz looked in her eyes to make sure she was serious and not drunk. When he saw that she was serious he took her hand in his and they left the club. Olivia sent Abby a text to where she was going.

They arrived at Fitz's house. When they got in Fitz poured her some water then they sat on the couch together. They laid in each others arms. Then Olivia got up and straddled his lap.

"Liv what are you doing?" Fitz asked.

She didn't respond she just started to kiss his neck. Fitz pulled her back. "Liv."

"Come on Fitz I want this. Please I need you. I want you."

Fitz looked at her. Then shook his head. He kissed her. It was amazing. It was better than what he dreamed of. His hands were roaming her body until they landed on her ass. Olivia started to run her fingers through his hair as they kissed.

Fitz then picked her up and carried her to his bedroom without breaking the kiss. He sat her on the bed. He broke the kiss to his and her disapproval. He just stood there looking at her.

Her lips were swollen and red. Her hair was kinda messy. She just looked so sexy. The way he was looking at her was making Olivia wetter by the second. He then helped her out of her dress. He licked his lips when he saw her in a black lace bra and matching thong.

His pants were starting to tighten around his manhood. He then took Olivia's face in his hands and started to kiss her again. Olivia started to pull at the hem of his shirt. They finally managed to get it off. Fitz laid Olivia on the bed and started to kiss down her body. Leaving little marks.

Olivia's breath hitched when he got closer to her entrance. Fitz rubbed his finger over her thong. It was soaked in her juices which made him smile. Fitz then pulled her thong off. He kissed her inner thighs then licked once at her clit. Olivia moaned. It's been awhile since she has had someone go down on her. Fitz then did it again and again until he was having a feast on her.

"God Fitz..Your tounge...Ahh Feels soo goood." Olivia breathed.

Fitz looked at her as he continued to feast on her. He loved how she looked so satisfied. He took his thumb and started to rub her clit. Olivia moaned and arched her back.

"Fuck Fitz. I'm gonna...Your gonna...Fuckk." Olivia moaned.

Olivia gripped the sheets as she moaned out Fitz's name. Fitz sucked up all her juices then kissed back up her body. He kissed her so she could taste herself. Olivia let out small moan. Fitz then broke the kiss and looked at her. He smiled.

"Hi." Fitz said.

"Hi." She said then smiled back.

Fitz stood up and finally freed himself of his pants. He went to his drawer to get a condom.

"I'm on the pill. It's okay." Olivia assured him.

He started to position himself when he felt Olivia's hand on his forearm. He looked at her.

"Be gentle please."

He looked at her and nodded his head. He bent down and kissed her neck as he slid he slid in causing her to moan and him to groan. He sat up and looked at her. Olivia started to run her hand down his abs.

Fitz started to move in and out of her slow. Olivia threw her head back as she bit her lip.

"Ahh Livvie your so tight and wet..Shit." Fitz moaned. He thought he was gonna come right then.

"Ahhh Fitz...More...Fuckk..More" Olivia breathed out.

Fitz started to pick up his pace. He was going deeper and deeper after every stroke. Fitz lifted one of her legs over his shoulder. He watched her facial expressions as he kept going deeper. He couldn't take it anymore he was gonna come any moment. But he was gonna get her to before him. Fitz started to rub her clit. Causing Olivia's walls to tighten around him and her to breath out Fitz's name. Fitz came after her. He kissed her as her breathing started to settle.

He went to the bathroom and grabbed a hot cloth and cleaned Olivia up. They then both got in bed and cuddled each other. They sat in silence just listening to each others breathing. Then they finally went to sleep.

 **The Next Morning….**

Fitz woke up to a empty bed. He then sat up trying to remember what happened. He got up and went to the kitchen. When he walked into the kitchen he saw Olivia in one of his shirts cooking breakfast.

"So it wasn't a dream." Fitz said to himself. He walked up behind Olivia and wrapped his hands around her body and kissed her neck.

"Good Morning." Olivia moaned.

"Mmm Good Morning." Fitz said against her neck. "What are you cooking?"

"Omelets." Olivia said as she plated a second omelet. "You woke up just in time too." Olivia sat the plates on the island with two orange juices. They sat beside each other and fed each other.

After they ate they cleaned up and got back in bed and cuddled. Olivia was on top of him tracing his face with her finger.

"So tell me about you? You have family?" Olivia asked.

"I have a older brother named Max. That's really it." Fitz shrugged. "My mom died in a car accident when I was 14 and my dad died of a heart attack when I was 18."

"Oh my God I'm sorry." Olivia said.

"It's okay. I just wish they were here to meet you." Fitz said then kissed her. "So what about you?"

"Well you know my identical twin sister and we have one cousin that we are really close with, named Harrison. My Mom and Dad both died to a drunk driver when me and Ker were 16." Olivia said.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Fitz said as he hugged her tighter. Olivia sighed. "Oh I am sorry for putting your shirt on." Olivia said.

"It's fine. You wear it better than me anyway." Fitz smirked.

Olivia smiled. Fitz kissed her again and Olivia deepened the kiss. Fitz rubbed his hands up her thighs and to her ass. When he felt she didn't have on any underwear he groaned. Olivia pulled back and sat up. She pulled the shirt off her body showing her naked skin.

Olivia slipped his member out of his boxers and positioned herself onto his member. He groaned as he watched her. Fitz put his hands on her hips as she started to ride him.

 **1 Hour Later….**

After a few minutes of making love and cuddling. Fitz and Olivia took a shower. Fitz took Olivia to Abby's house. He kissed her cheek then she walked up to Abby's house. Fitz watched as she walked. "God she is amazing." Fitz said then pulled off when she made it into the house.

Olivia walked in the house and went to go put her clothes on that she left for the day. Olivia then went off to work. She was in such a good mood. She went to Abby's office and they told each other about each others night. Then they went to work.

 **3 Hours Later….**

Olivia hated she had to go home but today was the day she was gonna end it with Edison. She wanted Fitz. She was tired of not being happy. Before she left work she gave Abby a heads up that she was gonna be at her house later that night. Olivia started to pack her things.

20 Minutes later she heard the front door. Her heart dropped. Then she thought about why she was doing this and she felt a lot better. Edison walked into the bedroom.

"Hi Liv." He said then walked over to her and tried to give her a kiss and Olivia moved her head back.

Edison looked at her confused. "Liv?"

"Look Edison I can't do this anymore." Olivia said as she took off the ring.

"Olivia what the Hell are you talking about?"

"I'm not happy with you Edison. I don't want to be with you anymore." Olivia said.

Edison started to laugh. "It must be another guy." Edison said. "It's a another guy isn't it?"

"What..Edison what do you not get. I don't want to be with you anymore. It's been 4 months since we actually had sex. What engaged people do that? You must be the one fucking someone else cause it definitely hasn't been me." Olivia said.

Edison looked at her and said nothing. "Goodbye Edison." Olivia said and grabbed her bags and left. She really wasn't gonna argue with Edison. Edison watched as she walked away from him. He just didn't say anything. He knew Olivia and when she wasn't happy about something she was gonna drop it and apparently this time it was him.

Olivia drove to Abby's house. She didn't feel bad. She felt relieved. She felt like she could actually be happy now. She got to Abby's house and unpacked her things. Her and Abby just talked and drunk wine.

Around 10:00 Olivia texted Fitz, "It's Handled." Then her phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Come open the door."

Olivia was so confused. When she opened the door there he was Fitz. "How did-"

Fitz crashed his lips on her's. Olivia had her fingers in his hair as his hands roamed her body. Olivia pulled back for air. "Hi." She smiled.

"Hi." He smiled back and they went back to kissing.

 **A/N: Okay It's done. Let me know what you think. Hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Fitzy

**A/N:Sorry had to delete and repost to fix a few words but not a lot changed.**

After making love the two sat in the bed in each other's arms. Olivia broke the silence. "So you care to tell me how you got here?"

Fitz chuckled. "Your friend told me what was happening and she told me you were going to be here and she gave me the address and now I'm here." Fitz said with a smile.

"That sneaky RedHead." Olivia said causing them both to laugh. Fitz loved the sound of her laugh.

"So Livvie what do you want to-" Fitz was cut off when the doorbell hand rang. Olivia sighed and got up. "Hold that thought."

Olivia got up and put on a robe then went downstairs. When she opened the door she saw Edison. She rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" Olivia said sounding annoyed.

"I want to talk to you." Edison said in a pleading voice.

"There is nothing to talk about. So Good-Bye." Olivia said almost slamming the door in his face. But edison stopped it and pushed it open pushing past her and walking in to sit on the couch. Olivia huffed and slammed the door.

"What is that you want to talk about so badly. I told you I didn't want you. I already listed the reasons we shouldn't be together. So I don't understand what you want to keep trying to discuss."

"Liv-" Edison tried to say but she cut him off.

"Look I don't want to hear your sob story." Olivia said. She was just so pissed.

Edison looked in her eyes. "So you care to tell me who is here?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh don't play dumb. Liv that is obviously not Abby's car outside and if she was here she would have already came down here and was trying to jump down my throat and where the hell are your clothes? So who is here?" Edison said.

As soon as Olivia was going to say something Abby walked in the house. "Liv why the Hell is that Bastard's car outside of my- Oh." Abby said as she walked into the room and saw Edison.

"So Liv?"

"Okay so 5,I don't need to explain who is in this house. 4 You are going to stop accusing me of cheating on you. 3 I should be asking you these questions because what about those long nights you were "Working Late" coming home smelling like ass. 2 and 1 Get the Fuck out or me and Abby will whoop your ass cause i'm tired of explaining myself to you." Olivia said.

Edison looked between Abby and Olivia. Abby was putting her hair in a bun just in case he was gonna try something. Edison huffed then left. Olivia turned around to Abby. "You don't have to say anything just go back upstairs."

Olivia shook her head and went upstairs were Fitz was. He was in the bathroom taking a shower. Olivia took her robe off and got in with him. When she got in she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his back. Fitz turned to see her face.

She looked a little upset so he kissed her forehead then her cheek then her lips. He wanted her to know that he was there and he wasn't going anywhere. They both bathed each other and then got back in bed. Olivia ordered some pizza before she got in Fitz's lap and straddled him. She was dozing off but he started to say something.

"So Liv..I am going back to Miami tomorrow." Fitz said in a low tone.

Olivia sighed. "Okay" Olivia was upset but she didn't want to sound too upset. But she knew she was going to miss him.

Fitz kissed her head. "But I should be back Sunday."

"Okay." Olivia said. The doorbell rang and Olivia got up and went downstairs and grabbed the boxes of pizza. She put a box in Abby's room then went back to her's. Fitz and Olivia ate Pizza and watched a movie. Then they fell asleep in each others arms.

 **The Next Morning…..**

Olivia went with Fitz to his house. They made love then she drove him to the airport. They said their goodbyes. Even though Olivia just met him again she can feel a connection that she never felt with anyone else. When Olivia got back to Abby's house she got dressed for work then went to work.

Olivia was now sitting in her office reading through a file when her phone dinged. It was from Fitz.

 **Fitz-Just landed. Have a great day text me when you can and call me when you get home. :)**

Olivia smiled at the text. **Liv:Will do.** She sent back. Then went back to reading the file. Olivia then got up and walked into the conference room where her crew was. Her close Friend's Huck and Harrison she knew them since College. Then there was Stephen who was Abby's boyfriend at the time.

 **4 Hours Later….**

Olivia went to Abby's house then she took a shower. She worked on some paperwork then her phone rang. She saw it was her sister.

"Hello Liv" Kerry said.

"Oh Hi Kerry." Olivia said.

"So how is everything?"

"Everything is great. Me and Edison are not together anymore so everything is great." Olivia said.

"That's good Liv I'm glad your happy now. We have to get lunch together sometime."

"Yeah we do."

"Well I'll let you get back to your work. Talk to you later sis." Kerry said then hung up.

Olivia finished the rest of her paperwork then she went to her room and laid down. She then called Fitz.

"Hi." Olivia heard. She relaxed at the sound of his voice.

"Hi." She sighed into the phone. She missed him like crazy. She wanted him there with her.

"How's my Livvie?" Fitz asked.

"She is good. How is my Fitzy?"

Fitz cringed at the name. "Fitzy? Really Liv?"

"What I like it." Olivia said as she laughed at him. She could just imagine his face at the name.

"Okay Liv. But he is fine and tired."

"Aww. Tell me what happened today."

"Well you know basketball things a bunch of workouts that all." Fitz said.

"Poor Fitzy." Olivia said then laughed.

"I see you have jokes tonight." Fitz said then yawned.

"I sure do but get some sleep. I know you are going to have to do the same thing tomorrow so get a nights rest and I'll call you in the morning."

"Okay Livvie. Goodnight." Fitz said then hung up the phone. Olivia put her phone on the charger on her nightstand then went to sleep. She knew it was going to be forever until she saw him again.

 **A/N: Well hope you enjoyed. I might start another story because I have another idea in my head and plus I need time to figure out what i'm going to do with this story. So let me know what you think.**


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: Sooooo I see we have questions that i need to answer. So First-In chapter 1 I said that Fitz was a football player but in the second chapter at the top I put a Author's Note that said that I made a mistake and that Fitz is supposed to be a basketball player. Second-Fitz is going to Miami because he has a game in Miami that's why he is going there. Third-Olivia lives in D.C. and Fitz is from Santa Barbara but he has a house in D.C. and one in Chicago. Fourth-There was a question that said why is Liv at Abby's having Sex...Well Abby doesn't mind because Liv is grown and she is happy. I mean it's not like she had sex while Abby was there But...Yea.**


	7. The BIG comeback

**Friday Morning…..**

It was now Friday and Olivia had one more full day until Fitz was coming back. Olivia had a surprise for him when he got back. Olivia was sitting on the couch watching tv when her phone dinged.

 **Meet me 12,Ker ;)**

Olivia smiled then she got up and went to take a shower. She missed her sister. Since Kerry has been busy with her movies,shows and her kids. So Olivia was happy to finally get a chance to hang out with her sister.

 **1:40…**

Olivia had got there before knew she was gonna get there early but she had ordered for her sister. Olivia's phone started to ring. When she heard the ringtone she smiled. "Hi." She said.

"Hi. What are you up to?" Fitz asked.

"She could hear him panting in the phone. "I'm meeting my sister for lunch. I'm guessing you just got out of practice." Olivia said with a smile.

"I sure did.I can't wait to see you." Fitz said.

"I can't wait either." Olivia said. Kerry has walked into the cafe. "My Sister is here I'll talk to you later." Olivia said.

"Okay Livvie….I love you." Fitz said then hung up.

Olivia was shocked. "Did he really just say that?" Olivia said to herself.

"Livia!" Kerry said snapping her out of her thoughts.

Olivia jumped up and hugged her sister. "Sorry Ker. I ordered for you by the way."

"Thanks and I'm guessing you just got off the phone with Fitz." Kerry said with a big smile.

"I did. He is in Miami he has a game coming up but he should be back Sunday." Olivia said.

"Good,Good. How are you?"

"I'm good...Happy." Olivia said with a big smile.

"Well I would like a 'thank you Ker for this' or something." Kerry said then laughed.

Olivia knew she was right. If it wasn't for her sister she wouldn't have no clue who Fitz is. "Thanks Ker."

"No problem sis."

Olivia and Kerry talked until Kerry had to go to work. Olivia went home. She couldn't get what Fitz said out of her head. She doesn't know why this was on her mind so bad. Maybe it was because it's so soon. When she settled in she sat on her bed and watched tv. Then her phone started to ring. She looked and saw it was Fitz again.

"Hello." Olivia said.

"Hi"

Olivia thought about asking him. She wanted to make sure she heard him right and that he serious about what he said.

"Fitz..What did you say earlier?"

"When?"

"Before you hung up the phone."

"I said that I loved you..why?"

"Why..Well I mean why did you say it. Don't you think it's too soon to say that?"

"Well no because I do actually love you. You are the one for me Livvie. I want you in my life and I want you to be mine. I love you Livvie and don't forget it. You don't have to say it if you don't want to but I just want you to know that." Fitz said. "I wish I could have said it to you in person."

Olivia wiped a tear from her eye. She never knew she could have feelings for someone like this. She loved him too but she didn't know if she should say it now or wait. "Okay..I'm gonna let you sleep you have a big game tomorrow."

"Okay Livvie sleep well. I love you." Fitz said then hung up the phone. Olivia sat back. She thought about what he said. Olivia wanted to see what journey he was gonna take her on. She never really gave people chances but her gut is telling her that Fitz will be the one for her. Olivia dozed off and went to sleep.

 **Saturday Afternoon….**

Olivia got ready so she could watch the game at her sisters. She worked on some she did some shopping for her and bought things for Fitz as a welcome back gift. She even grabbed popcorn and a bottle of wine to take to her sister's.

Olivia got to her sister's house. Kerry's husband Nnamdi was cook on the grill and their kids were outside playing. Kerry had a few of her friends from her set there. So Kerry's house was full of people. Olivia put her things in a bedroom then she sat the things she bought on the kitchen counter. She then started to mingle. Then Olivia's phone started to ring.

She looked and saw it was Fitz. She smiled and went to another room and answered the phone. "Hi." Olivia said.

"Hi. What are you up to?"

"At my sister's about to watch the game." Olivia said with a big smile.

"Good. I just wanted to call to see if you were okay and if you were going to watch the game." Fitz laughed. "Well wish me luck."

"Good luck Fitzy." Olivia smiled. Then she paused for a minute. "I love you Fitzy can't wait to see you." Olivia said. She could sense the smile that was on his face.

"I love you too Livvie." Fitz said then hung up the phone. Olivia smiled then walked out the room. Everyone was crowded around the couch. The game started and everyone was cheering and arguing who was going to win and who was not. They had bets going and all. It was Bulls vs. Lakers. Olivia could tell that he was playing hard and she knew why.

The game was getting close. The score was 102 to 104. Fitz was at the free throw line. He had to make these three shots for them to win. It was completely silent in the house and at the game. Fitz bounced the ball a few times. Then he took a shot. He made it and Olivia smiled. He had two more shots. He made the second one. Then the third one was it. If he made this it was over. Fitz took a breath as he bounced the ball. He closed his eyes and said a quick prayer then he took the shot. Fitz felt like the ball was moving in slow motion, but it finally went in and he made the shot. Everyone was cheering and Olivia was so happy. She was rubbing it in her sisters face. She was so happy for him.

After the game Fitz and some the players were having a interview. Olivia was watching while everyone was in the kitchen and everywhere eating and talking.

" _So Grant, The BIG comeback is what I call this game." One reporter said and everyone laughed. "What made you do your all out on the court?"_

"Well...I thought about me coming back and I wanted to show all the fans out there my all and I wanted to give them a good game. Plus I have a great supporter who was on my mind the whole game." Fitz said then winked at the camera.

The room started to go crazy. " _Grant..who is she?"_

" _Grant, who is the mystery girl?"_

"Look whenever she is ready to tell you all who she is then that's when you will know but until then you will have to wait." Fitz said then started to stand.

The room started to go crazy again. As Fitz was walking out Olivia had a huge smile on her face. Kerry was standing behind her. "Liv you got a good one."

"Yeah I think I do." Olivia said then turned off the tv. Olivia gave her sister a hug and headed back home. Olivia sat on the couch and turned on the tv. Twitter was going crazy. All she saw was stuff about Grant and his mystery girl. Then her phone started to ring and it was Fitz.

"Hello Mystery Girl." Fitz said then laughed. Olivia laughed at him.

"You did great out there Fitzy. I proud of your BIG comeback."

"I did it for you Livvie." Fitz said. "I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see you either. When are you supposed to be landing?"

"Probably around 12 or 1 in the morning. Hopefully earlier." Fitz said.

"Well I'm going to text you an address and I want you to go there. Just call me when you land."

"Okay. I gotta go my agent is yelling at me. Love you bye." Fitz said then hung up the phone.

 **A/N:I hope you enjoyed this update. Let me know what you think. Sorry it took so long to update. But I'm trying. But thanks for reading.**


End file.
